high school love
by maniki
Summary: This is a Kevedd story That takes place in high school when Kevin asks double d out to the dance. There relationship becomes more complicated. (for the better or worse .) (btw For the characters i only put the main characters)
1. begining

The beginning

"This only happened because I decided to come to close from a friendly relationship with him!" edd yelled at himself. He had just gotten home from visiting his old bully from the cul-di-sac. "Why did you have to fall for something so, so vulgar!" but Double D already knew the answer to that, and he hated himself for it.

"Hey double dork, what's up?" Great just the person he didn't want to see.

"Salutations Kevin what brought you to take to me on such a vibrantly lit day?"

"I was just asking if you were going to the school dance this Friday."

At that exact moment Edd had frozen, was Kevin asking me out to the dance? As soon as that thought popped into his head he started to feel giddy. Wait hang on a second, why am I so happy? Ed pushed that thought aside to answer Kevin's question.

"Y-Yes I will be attending the 2 hour time frame of people repulsively sweating on each other in a disgustingly manor. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really Double Dweeb catch you after school to talk." Kevin gave Edd a heart threatening glare "Don't be late."

"Ha don't be preposterous I'm never late!" Edd Yelled as Kevin started to walk away.

"Ok Double Dork Just checking to see if your head still worked after that long pause, later dork!"

Double D blushed at the realization that Kevin had noticed his extended pause do to the question.

Double D had been so distracted by what had accrued that morning that he had lost concentration threw out the day. Edd had become more and more nerves as the school day ended.


	2. meeting

Edd had walked to the back of the school and took his spot standing next to the brick wall. Edd did not dare lean on the wall because of all the germs that could be manifesting themselves there. He had started to fidget with nervousness.

Edd chuckled to himself, "Kevin's late to his own meeting, how interesting"

"What am I late to double dork look at your watch?"

Double D most have forgotten that he set his watch four minutes early so he wouldn't wind up late to the arrangement.

"So um Double Dip um… would you like to hang out at the dance. It's not like I don't have anyone to go with I just don't feel like going with Nazz, she wants to dance and I don't want to."

Edd felt flustered. He could feel a smirk come onto his face showing his gap.

"I would be delighted to accompany you to the dance Kevin!" Edd wondered if he had come on to despite.

"Are the dip wads going to?"

"If you are implying Ed, and Eddy than no they are not accompanying me, they said they would rather fall in a ditch. I personally do not find that more appealing to do." Edd started to giggle.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just recognized that you called me Double Dip, that's a new one"

Kevin Slightly moved, tensing up a little.

"Well see you later Double Dork. Pick you up tomorrow at five ok?"

Double D thought for a second then agreed.

Ed waited a while before heading home, He knew that if he ran into Kevin than his heart would surly explode.

So he would just have to wait to see Kevin tomorrow.


	3. run-in

Kevin started to walk over to me. I was waiting for it to happen. Waiting for him to kiss me.

Wait, no no no no no no that is preposterous I cant want that it is full of germs. I want it so bad. He starts to walk towards me faster. As he pushes me up against the wall a shiver of anticipation is going through me. I WANT IT. Kevin's hands slip into my shirt and he nibbles on my ear a little. I let out a small sound out of my throat, what was that?! I do. Don't know but it feels good. I want more. Kevin starts to come after me more violently, I like it . " mo..more" I say in a breathless way. I really feel it.

"ang..ah!" . Something weird happens. "wow you are so cute double d." Kevin says as he licks my ear. A wet sound rings through my mind. I want more! I start to breath heavy "Kevin please!" "sure sugar cake." than he moves harder . I , I cant I'm gonna. " !" I wake up and cant Breathe .

I noticed what just happened and my face gets really hot. I get up and start to get ready for school. How am I going to deal with Kevin? Well I will figure out when I get to it. I hate that feeling. It was really early when I started to walk to school. When I heard leaves crunching trying to match my pace I looked around, I know I probably shouldn't have but I did. When I looked behind me I froze. There was somewhere there but I could only see there outline. I turn around and start walking faster, than start running. I could here the person catching up to me. Man I should have took gym when I had the chance! Legs don't fail me! The person caught up to me. They grave my hand and turned me around and I was flailing around trying to get out. I start to try and yell but my running earlier didn't not help. I wound up making little squeaking sounds. The thing pulled me close. " Hey dork calm down, breath in and out of your nose it will be fine it is me Kevin." I start to calm down and I fall to my knees . I start to wither. "hey dork are you OK? I didn't mean to scare you I was trying catch up with you to talk to you about the dance. OK?" "I.. I'm sorry Kevin I will be OK in a second." I start to get up and I knock into him and we fall. When I try to get up he accidentally touches my chest and I yelp. "wha,wha,what I'm sorry I cant get up." He looks at my with weird eyes and them helps me get up. On our way to school he talks to me about the dance. " double dunce don't forget that I will pick you up from your house at five don't go anywhere before." I start to wonder why he would say that . " Hey don't insult me I stick to my word. See you then." I say and before I can say anything else he leans over to my ear and says , "bye double dunce." and walks to his locker. I shiver as his words blow into my ear. I start to think about what just happened. Why does he not want me to go anywhere before the dance?

I get a weird feeling in my chest but I brush it off and walk to my class. I guess I will have to figure out when I get home and wait till 5.


End file.
